Familiar Stranger
by Lightofstar
Summary: Mary Jane's introduction to Reilly Tyne has her looking for answers. If Normie doesn't help her find the truth then she'll have to see if she can get it from the source it's self. That may be a problem. MC2 Spider-Girl verse
1. Chapter 1

It had all started so innocently with Mary Jane simply thinking of spending time with her surrogate nephew. There had been no scheme to uncover anything secrets and she had no conception of how things would turn out that day. Just a plan on dining with Normie to catch up after all the chaos in their lives. Both of them had been busy lately with work and family matters. He was visiting his step fathers' law firm more often to ensure everything was running smoothly in his latest ventures. Getting legal advise to be on the right side of the law every step of the way. It made her proud to see him finally in charge of his life.

"Sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure everything was in order."

Normie gave Mary Jane a sheepish grin. It was one of the few traces left of the little boy he had once been now that he was a successful business man in his own right. Caught up in how much he had grown up she didn't hear the door to the office close or notice the figure that had walked out after him. The movement didn't go unseen by Normie however and he remembered his manners. "I don't believe you two have met? Or maybe you did at the party...?"

She turned her head with a warm smile ready to greet the stranger when her eyes fell on the young man. It was the same red head she had seen at Normie and Brendas' party before they wed, the one that bore an uncanny resemblance to Peter. He was adjusting his files when she glanced over before he looked up with a somewhat subdued but nevertheless friendly grin.

"No, I don't believe we have."

Turning to the young man Normie gestured to her. "I believe Merry introduced you to May Parker? This is her mother, Mary Jane Parker. Her and her husband have been friends of the familys' since before I was born. She's my aunt in everything except blood."

They shook hands as Normie motioned to the stranger. It might have been old fashion but a hand shake could tell you a lot about a person. In her experience most men were two extremes: limp gripped or trying to crush your hand. The former said they really weren't interested and the latter said they were trying to prove something. Neither impressed her and made her uncomfortable. The young man gave her a firm grip and after the appropriate amount of time release his hold. Mary Janes' smile widened at that detail. Even if he wasn't interested in the meeting (hard to say) he was at least polite.

"This is-" A yell went across the hall cutting Normie off.

"TYNE! Mr. Nelson needs you! One of the other interns messed up the files and he won't let anyone else touch them now!"

"Always nice to be popular." The red head sighed softly. "I'm afraid that's me."

"You better go before he starts freaking out." Normie pointed out with a knowing look.

"Yep. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Parker." Tyne rushed over to the filing room much to the receptionist obvious relief.

"He's a nice guy. Actually helped Brenda and me a lot. I-whoops. Hold that thought." Pulling out his vibrating cell Normie flipped it open with a grin. "Hi May."

Seeing his mouth curl into a frown Mary Jane soon forgot all about the intern that had drawn her curiosity. Her concerns were for her family and she wouldn't dwell on the meeting with the young man for a week or so after. Lunch with Liz used to be a special get together for the girls. Years later Mary Jane shared it with mother and son. Somehow the women had lost touch and the tradition was broken. At least until Normie had asked if she wanted to start it up again. They tried to do it at least once a week, some times others were present like Peter, May, Phil or Brenda. After Fury had bombed his apartment with Brenda the couple stayed with Foggy until they found a new place. When Mary Jane arrived at it wasn't a surprise find Normie was on the phone dealing with business while Foggy was working at the dining room table. Papers were laid out over the surface marked with different colored post it notes. Next to a distressed Foggy was Tyne who was apparently organizing the mess into tidy piles.

"I could swear they were purposely sabotaging us. My filing system always gets like this after the Anderson twins have been around." The older man grumbled.

"Why were they by the files after last time?" Tyne asked with a note of exasperation.

"Who knows? I requested for them to be put on the go-for shifts." Foggy shook his head after a moment of fruitless searching. "I think the Cooper briefing is in the kitchen."

He rose from his seat and noticed Mary Jane. "Oh! I'm sorry. I got carried away and didn't see you there."

"It's okay, I know how it is. I'm just waiting for Normie." She sat on the far end of the table when he gestured to the chair. "Please don't mind me."

"I can at least bring you a drink. I'm thinking of getting one myself."

Tucking her purse into her lap she gave him a patented Mary Jane award winning grin. "Thank you kind sir, I am feeling _ever_ so parched."

He laughed at her theatrics as she mocked fanned herself. Turning Foggy glanced at his intern. "What about you? Want a brew?"

Tyne shook his head. "Nope. Maybe a soda or iced tea if you have it."

"Hey I may be the boss but you won't get in trouble drinking if I'm the one offering. That's not something I normally do but you're one of the few at the firm I'd actually trust to handle a belt." He received a shake of the head in reply which led to an explanation when Foggy frowned in confusion.

"I'm not really a drinker." The red head answered with a shrug.

"That serious about your studies? That's great but you're in college. Beer is practically a byline of the student charter." It was said as a joke and Mary Jane couldn't help but join in the teasing.

"It's true. Part of being the rebellious youth and all that. You have to do something free spirited to get the full college experience." Her voice was in what Gwen had affectionately referred to as Mary Janes' "hippy tone." Tyne offered a tiny grin before glancing back down at his work.

"I guess I'll have to rebel against the norm in a different manner then."

She found his dry delivery and wry smile very endearing. Chuckling she gave him a nod of approval, "I think you did by not giving into peer pressure."

"And that's one of the reasons why he's my most reliable intern." Foggy said with a note of pride before turning to leave.

Mary Jane regarded the young man at the table as silence filled the room. In her experience there was no such things as coincidences where he husband was concerned. Finding someone that bared a striking resemblance to Peter had caught her attention. Tyne didn't seem like a villain or some plot set up to get their attention. Not that Peter would have noticed if he was. She briefly considered the possibility that he was a child her husband had with another woman prior to their relationship. Only she wasn't sure of the age nor if that was possible. Asking would certainly be awkward at best...

"What college do you go to?"

Tyne looked up from his work clearly surprised she still wanted to talk to him now that Foggy was out of the room. "ESU."

"I went there with my husband and Normies' parents, Harry and Liz. It's a good school." It was a weak topic but it was all she had for an opener.

"I enjoy it." After a beat when she had nothing to add he glanced back at the papers.

"You do remind me of someone." Mary Jane noticed his shoulders tense and wondered if she was onto something. Then again she might have made him uncomfortable or he just wanted to get back to work. Still she decided to press on hoping to find a clue. "Maybe I know your parents?"

It was a good line of questioning because she didn't know anyone with Tyne as their last name. If this could be explained by finding out his mothers' name...

"I never knew my parents." He looked sad then and she regretted bringing it up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure they'd be very proud of you." It was sincere, she knew she'd be proud of her child going to college and working at a law firm.

"I'd like to think so."

Reentering the dining room Foggy handled Mary Jane a fruity blend drink that Liz and her used to have on their get visits. It made her sad to think of the friend she had lost. The fact her husband remembered was sweet and spoke of his own loss more loudly than anything else she had witnessed during her visits. "And they say chivalry is dead. Many thanks."

Placing a tray and file on the table he picked up a glass. "For the guy that constantly saves me from my more helpless interns."

"Thanks." Tyne slid over a pile of papers to Foggy before taking a slip.

"Auntie M?" Normie peered out of the study beckoning her forward. "I'm ready to go. Sorry for taking so long. I seem to make a habit out of that lately."

"I know you're a busy, Normie. You bear the burden of the family business very well." Far better than his grandfather or father. She finished her drink as he retrieved his jacket. "Brenda said she won't be able to make it since her appointment will keep her busy for a few hours."

"I had hoped she would cancel," he sighed regretfully. "We haven't been able to organize our time better and have hardly seen each other for the last couple of weeks. Well we'll have to plan for the three of us to go out some other time. I guess it's just us today."

"I'm sorry that I can't come either but sorting through this mess is going to take awhile." Foggy turned to his intern. "I could order Chinese food."

"Fine by me, just not that place two blocks down."

The older man grimaced."Yeah, they weren't that great."

Bidding them goodbye Mary Jane left with Normie to dine at a high end Italian place Brenda had raved about. Although the price was more than a little intimating he had insisted it was the least he could do after all her family did for him. The topics of the discussion started off on the usual, the Parker family. From there it was married life and the struggles Normie was sure to go through. When the drinks came Mary Jane was reminded of her talk with Foggy and the young man with the red hair.

"Your step father seems very taken with Tyne. I can't recall seeing him that relaxed around an employee in years." Foggy Nelson was a social man who was very friendly in general, it was just surprising to see him so close to someone just starting out in the firm.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Ever since I was little I remember him complaining on how many interns and new lawyers are in it just for the money with few that actually have any passion for the work. Seeing someone with a real drive for law caught his eye. Although their pretty professional it's obvious dad has a favorite."

Digging into her salad Mary Jane quirked an eyebrow wondering if she accidently touched a nerve. Normie didn't seem jealous but in the past he was annoyed that Foggy might have wanted him to follow in his footsteps. Having someone else fill that spot might have upset him. "What do you think of, Tyne?"

Normie shrugged. "I like him. We get along alright, he actually cared about our cases and treated us like people. I've dealt with people that haven't had much sympathy for an ex-supervillain. Brenda appreciated his efforts too. Of course I don't really know much about him beyond that. We mainly meet to discuss business, legal matters or whenever he's with dad on some project."

Pleased to see there was no ill will Mary Jane smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Why the interest? Did you two talk much?"

Waiting until she finished chewing Mary Jane wiped her mouth before replying. "We talked a little. From what I've seen I do agree he seems like a nice young man although my interest goes back a little further back than our recent meeting."

"Oh?" He reclined against the plush leather seats obviously interested.

"Yes. I first saw him at your party although we didn't speak until you introduced us. I tried to bring this up with Peter but he had no idea what I was talking about." She rolled her eyes at the memory of her husbands' lack of reaction. "I just find it very odd that Tyne looks so much like Peter."

"YES! Exactly! Thank you!" Normie jumped up from his seat with his arms extended. He seemed to have forgotten where they were and drew the attention of several eyes. "May didn't notice it either! I explained it to her and she still didn't see it!"

"Finally, someone else knows what I'm talking about!" It wasn't too shocking that Peter had been oblivious (or May really), some things just slipped his notice. When no one else commented on Tynes' appearance Mary Jane hadn't known if they were all blind or if she was seeing things. "This can't be a coincidence."

Normies' smile disappeared and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "So what are you saying? That he's some criminal mastermind?"

"I don't know what to believe, I just feel that there's something more going on with him."

"Maybe there is, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but I don't think he's a bad guy. Dad is usually a pretty good judge of character and doesn't let just anyone get so close to him. He's been great with Brenda and me. He didn't even get scared off when Brendas' ex sent Nobody after him to send a message."

Mary Jane hadn't heard that one and it backed up her first impression of the mans' dedication. "I don't want to think the worst of him either but I'd feel better if we had some explanation. After Furys' last trick on the family I rather not take any chances."

"Gwen Reilly" was a cruel deception even if no one had bought her story. What made it worse was losing April shortly after that and Mary Jane wouldn't stand for anyone messing with her family. Not again.

"If he was some plant he'd have to be playing a long game since he's hardly interacted with any of you. I don't think he's even met Uncle Pete." It didn't seem likely as Peter didn't spend that much time with Foggy or even Normie unless it was an event.

"We have to find out the truth." She spoke with such conviction he dropped his fork in surprise and stared at her determined gaze. "I'm not going to be caught unaware again."

"What are you suggesting Auntie M? He hadn't done anything wrong-just look like Uncle Pete. What do you want to do, go up to him and ask? He won't tell you if something **_IS_ **up and if it isn't he'll think you're crazy. "

That had occurred to her but she had other ideas in mind. "Actually I was thinking that we could get Phil to run his prints. Maybe get some DNA if we can get a hair."

Normies' eyes budged, his mouth mimicking a fish gasping for breathe at her boldness. "Uh...disregarding the fact I'm pretty certain that's illegal...how can we do that without him getting suspicious? Getting a hair would be awkward enough with someone with longer hair."

"I'm sure we can think of something."

...

Reilly wasn't sure what to make of Mary Jane Parkers' constant appearances as of late. The first couple times were surprises that he had nevertheless enjoyed. Now it seemed like he saw her nearly everyday which instantly drew his suspicion. He was positive that Normie said his lunches with the woman were once a week not everyday. The fact that they met around him so frequently was another odd occurrence. Only business brought Reilly near them so seeing Normie showing up daily at the firm was another eye raiser. Brenda and him stayed at his step fathers' home it making office visits rather moot. The excuses varied and usually Normie would be away for awhile leaving Mrs. Parker waiting with Reilly usually stuck keeping her company. She was a nice enough woman but Reilly never knew what to say to her. Normally he'd be worried about someone discovering his secret but how would they know? There wasn't a trail of evidence linking him to his father. Even if they tracked down his birth certificate his mother had made up a false name in place of Bens'. The man had never legally existed but he still had enemies.

Mrs. Parker made small talk with him but never broached anything personal since she asked about his parents. He hadn't lied just avoided mentioning all the details. What started to weird him out was when she touched the label of his jacket to ask where he got it. Reilly had slightly more expensive suits than he used to get as Matt had encouraged him to spend more for longer wear and to make better impressions. The discomfort didn't stem from the cost but rather her getting in his personal space. They weren't that well acquainted with each other and the gesture was a little too friendly for his liking.

"I worked in fashion you know. I'm always trying to find something for my husband that will fit his tastes. I doubt he'd get anything this nice." She released her hold although her nails scrapped the fabric as she did.

"A friend recommended a place to me." Resisting the urge to step back he shrugged instead to pretend he wasn't freaked out. Besides his aunt unknowingly touching him the idea of exchanging fashion tips was just bizarre. (In truth he tried to only go with a few colors just because his hair limited his choices.)

When Normie returned he had Mr. Nelson with him talking animatedly. Usually this meant he was off the hook and she'd be leaving. This time was different as his boss beamed directly at him. "I think it's time we celebrated all the hard work you've done around here. Why don't you join us for lunch. My treat."

"I appreciate the offer but-"

"No buts, I know you've been overworked lately. Don't want me to feel like a slave driver, right? What do you say, Reilly?" Mr. Nelson had been down more often than not after his wifes' death and trouble with Normie. He couldn't really deny him when he had given him so much and the idea of spending time together seemed to make him happy. Honestly Reilly truly liked the man and saw why he was Matts' best friend.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I can't say no." Reilly glanced over to Mrs. Parker to see her eyes widen as she quietly breathed "Reilly?" as if she saw a ghost.

"That's the spirit! Come on, I'll drive." Throwing an arm over his step son Mr. Nelson walked with a spring in his step. It was a nice sight.

"Your name is Reilly?" Mrs. Parker asked quietly, no more than a whisper.

He frowned wondering how that hadn't come up before. Granted they never spoke in great detail but surely she would have heard it from someone else by then. "Reilly Tyne. I guess we did get cut off when we were introduced. I just assumed you knew."

Whatever her reply was it was lost over the chatter of Mr. Nelson and Normie. The ride to the diner was just the two of them talking excitedly over future plans. When Reilly first arrived at the firm he assumed his boss had a taste for the finer things in life despite what he heard from Matt. As it turned out Franklin "Foggy" Nelson still liked the simpler things like the old fashion diners he would go to before making it big. He respected the man and liked him as a person for being so down to earth. Were they close? Reilly didn't know how to define their relationship outside employer and employee. They were friendly but Mr. Nelson didn't really know him. No one outside Matt and Kaine really did. It was a sad truth that he tried not to dwell on because really how could he explain his life to anyone?

Much to his dismay Normie shifted gears from apartment hunting with his wife to getting to know Reilly better, stating that they never really learned much about him. That was intentional on his part because he disliked lying and tried to avoid it when he could. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Well, er, I guess your folks. How you grew up and decided to pursue law?" The way he said it made it sound like Normie didn't want to press for details but had to because someone twisted his arm. Tucking that detail away for later he took a sip of water to delay himself for a moment.

"I never knew my parents. I was in foster care for awhile." Brief, to the point, and entirely honest.

"I think you said you had an aunt and uncle that raised you?" Mr. Nelson cut in reminding Reilly of his "official" story of half-truths and lies. "Good people right?"

"They changed the way I saw the world." Not a lie just not what they'd assume he meant.

"Really? Maybe their the ones you remind me of." Mrs. Parker added looking downright invested in his story.

"I don't think that's possible. Their...their not with me anymore." That was a half-lie since it made it sound like they were dead. A mislead as they weren't in his life anymore after social services took him away. Yes, he'd make a fine career as a lawyer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems like I keep saying the wrong thing." She did look regretful and that alone made him feel guilty.

"You didn't know. It's alright."

"You know it's funny that Mary Jane thinks you remind her of someone. Normie asked me the same thing about you. Although he seems to think it's her husband, Peter Parker." Alarmed Reilly glanced at Normie who purposely avoided eye contact.

"I'll have to take his word for it I guess. I've never been introduced to Mr. Parker." It was impressive how steady his voice could sound when his heart was hammering in his chest. Mr. Nelson went on like it was just an amusing story to tell over drinks.

"Actually you remind me of someone else."

All eyes turned to his boss in surprise and Reilly found himself curious. "I do?"

"Yeah. I mean it's just little things like your passion for law. You take every case seriously and well, I guess the red hair too. Sometimes you remind me of my partner Matt."

Reilly tried to compose himself because getting emotional over this wouldn't make sense to any of them. While Matt was with him in the spiritual sense he was never in control. All anyone ever saw was Reilly no matter what face he used. Sometimes the temper of the vengeance demon side got to him but he was the one in the drivers' seat. Hearing that he could be like his mentor, even in the smallest of ways, was inspiring. It was like a balm after hearing all the cruel things Parker said about him making a mockery of Matts' legacy.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Mr. Nelson gave an approving nod as he absently wiped his eye. "Good. It was meant as one."

After a moment of silence Mrs. Parker got the ball rolling again and by prompting him to finish answering Normies' questions. The last one was why he decided to pursue law.

"A lot of reason I suppose. Foster care is a flawed system and I saw things that need to be improved." That was a little more honest than he intended. "Later on I had a mentor that showed me how the law could and should be used to help those in need as well as put the worst offenders away. This will sound cliché but I don't know how else to phrase it. I just want to make a difference."

...Omitting the fact that he also felt the need to find a way to free his mother that was pretty truthful. The focus never left Reilly throughout the meal leaving him feeling vaguely out of sorts. He wasn't used to being the center of attention outside dealing with the court but those were always on the behalf of someone else. Mrs. Parker and Normie seemed to be tag teaming him to get information. Why he didn't know, Reilly was sure he didn't leave any clues out in the open for them to pick up on. Perhaps like Normie his aunt thought he looked like Peter. She had been stating he reminded her of someone and judging by the look on her face she knew who that was. They were trying to get something but didn't know how to achieve their goal. He'd seen it before and knew how the game was planned. They'd play innocent while searching for any weakness they could exploit to find out what they needed. Only Reilly was used to hiding the truth and would only work harder now that he was leery of their intent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spidertwin68:** Thanks! Reillys' backstory is in the Darkdevil 3-part mini series but not much else was revealed about him. I plan to continue and have most of this completed. It's a somewhat short fic that's more fast paced than my other Darkdevil stories. I hope you like this chapter. :)

...

_At the time Mary Jane had feared the life she had built with Peter was being threatened. That the man who may of been Peter's clone might have been the real deal, the real Peter Parker. Not knowing what that would mean for the man she loved and their life together she had acted on emotion. She had seen Ben Reilly as nothing but trouble. He could have tried to take Peters' life from him, to upturn everything they had worked so hard for. That fear had spurred her on as Mary Jane glared at the Scarlet Spider._

_"This is my life! This is Peters' life! And you can't have it! So you just go on back to where you came from-! Go on! Get out! Everything was fine until you showed up!"_

_She had beaten her hands against his chest as hard as she could as tears streamed down her face._

Knowing the man Ben turned out to be it shames her to think of her behavior back then. Thankfully knowing Ben had given her enough sense to put those fears to rest long before April showed up. But Mary Jane never really stopped cringing at how she had acted whenever the clone was mentioned. Now he was on her mind more than usual...

"Good thing we did the swab before lunch, otherwise you could have lost any samples you got from his jacket. I'll see if Phil can find anything of use."

Mary Jane nodded absently.

"Auntie M? What is it?" Normie rose from his desk to her side when she didn't answer. "Is something wrong?"

"There's something about him...I know there's something he's hiding...I can feel it."

"I still don't think he's a bad guy but we'll find out soon enough." He pulled her in for a hug glad that he could finally return the favor of comforting her.

"His name is Reilly Tyne. REILLY." She shook her head trying to clear it of the confusion the young man unintentionally created. "There has to be a reason for that."

"I...I don't know about that."

Yes, Mary Jane knew it sounded silly to someone outside her family. Names meant something to them, they held a value and were links to loved ones long gone. Perhaps Reilly wasn't the oddest of names but in her mind it had to be connected to them. Either by some menacing design or...well the other option didn't make much sense. How could this young man have anything to do with Ben Reilly? She could only guess his age but he seemed slightly older than Ben himself would have been (not physically of course.) Peters' clones were matured to match their donors' age. Kaine and Ben were created five years before May was born. Despite herself Mary Jane felt a growing obsession with unearthing the truth and couldn't say a word to Peter. Not until she had some proof to prove she wasn't going crazy. Norman Osborn and his legacy had tainted enough of their lives already. He poisoned Harry, almost got did same with Normie, murdered Gwen, Ben, masterminded the creation of the clones, tormented April, and now had a deluded cult following his cruel teachings. If she could protect them from further harm then she'd do everything in her power to do so.

"Please let me know what Phil discovers. I'd ask myself but I don't want him to know who's DNA he's looking at unless we have to." Retrieving her purse Mary Jane cast Normie a faint smile knowing it was a pale imitation to her usual award winning grin.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."  
...

For two weeks it had been quiet without either Mrs. Parker or Normie turning up around Reilly. Most of the time he was busy dealing with the usual, fighting crime on and off the streets. The latest battle with a cult convinced he was evil given form had been a rough one. He didn't bother to take the day off because if he started to take sick days based on battle injuries he'd get nothing done. The idea of pampering himself was alien, a good nights' sleep, a place to live with a bathroom and food were plenty. Adjusting his tie he glanced at his reflection in the glass door with an exasperated sign. Reilly looked exhausted but at least his helmet had protected him from the bruising otherwise there would be some awkward questions. Work was over but instead of going straight home he had decided to stop for something to drink. Coffee was quickly vetoed in favor of the more soothing choice of tea.

There were a number of coffee houses that had some great tea blends although there were a few he purposely avoided. The Indigo Café which May went to and the Coffee Bean which Peter preferred. Usually Reilly stopped off at places near home, the office or some of Matts' old haunts. On another tiring night he had come across the coffee shop by accident. Apparently there had been a shift into a larger establishment when the owners' son took over some years before and had since become a busy hotspot. If you came around at the right hours it was quiet and soothing. There were usually some nice people to talk to and he found himself only coming around on those quiet hours.

Seeing that Devon wasn't around that night Reilly nodded to the sole waitress behind the counter as he ordered. Since he didn't know her that meant she was new and he might see her around more on the night shifts.

"Mr. Tyne?" Turning at the familiar voice he saw Mrs. Parker sitting alone at a booth. She looked just as surprised at seeing him as he was seeing her.

"Mrs. Parker." He greeted with a small nod, too tired to give much else.

"Would you join me? It'd be nice to have some company."

After a second of indecision he responded, "Thank you."

Reilly didn't feel like being social right then, all he wanted was to get his tea and sleep. Yet he could never really deny the Parkers. They may not know the truth but they represented a life he'd never have. A family that would have given him a feeling of safety and security he'd never know. With a smile she slid some papers into a folder saying it was just a project for work. He noticed the spider based fashion designs before she put them away and knew it was for the Spider Shop. Her ownership was something of a secret so he'd play along. Her mouth turned into a frown when she glanced back up at him.

"What happened?"

Following her gaze to his bandaged wrist he gave a shrug wryly responding, "Transportation trouble."

"...Transportation?" An eyebrow arched in disbelief and he found himself smiling softly at her reaction to his private joke.

"One of the joys of New York. Someone didn't want to share a cab with me and tossed me onto the street." Technically it's not a lie, he just left out the fact they were fighting on top of a levitating taxi.

"That's awful. You seem to have the worst luck in these things."

It was his turn to frown up at her. "I do?"

Mrs. Parker seemed to have realized her slip up and briefly looked guilty before covering it up. "I heard that you've had a few bad run ins. With Nobody targeting you with Brendas' case and the mugging."

The mugging was a cover story to explain his disappearance as Reilly Tyne while he was being tortured as Darkdevil. Thinking of the agony he had been in Reilly was unable to resist the impulse to shiver. Taking a deep breath he dropped his gaze to his drink not willing to show more than he already had. "Yes, well I did expect things to be rough."

"I'm sorry. I keep on bringing up the wrong things."

"It's alright. Trust me I hear far worse on the job." Mostly on the streets but she didn't have to know that. "It seems like we always focus on me...how are you doing, Mrs. Parker?"

He caught the embarrassment she tried to hide as if she was found out. Ever since she became interested in him the conversations rarely strayed off him. Well now he had turned the tables. "I'm doing fine. The familys' great, business has been good and other than a few male students trying to hit on me I've been marvelous."

A genuine grin split his face at her irritated tone when speaking of the students. "They really do that?"

"They try although they seem to lose their nerve once I put them in their place. Most of it is posturing to prove some alpha male mind frame." Brushing a strand of hair out of her eye line she laughed. "If they weren't being so disrespectful I'd almost feel sorry for them. The teenage ego tends to be a fragile thing."

Reilly hummed in agreement even though he was a teenager in spirit if no longer in body. Most teens didn't think like him anyway, they were concerned with the ridiculous and unimportant like social standing. When he had tried to survive on the streets and save lives that just seemed petty. "You don't say."

Chuckling she took a sip of her own drink. "I took the job because I wanted to help the students. I'm glad to do my part though there's only so much I can do."

"It gets frustrating but all we can do is our best, Mrs. Parker."

She regarded him for a moment with a scrutiny that made him feel uneasy. "Mary Jane. Mrs. Parker is what the students call me and I think we've been talking often enough to move beyond being strangers."

"If you insist." Referring to her as Mrs. Parker was deliberate on his part to keep her distant. Mary Jane felt too personal even if she was sort of his aunt.

"I do. Is it alright if I call you Reilly?"

"If you'd like. Most call me Tyne. I don't mind either." The tea was getting cold and he drained the rest before all warmth left it.

"Well I always like the name Reilly. That was the maiden name of my husbands aunt. We were close." The look she gives is one he can't define. "I-"

The street exploded shattering the window and sending the shards of glass inward. They both ducked down and much to his relief so does the woman behind the counter. Reilly hears the voices before he sees the first body crash into the booth on the far right. It's alive just stunned, some supervillain he can't think of at the moment. "Come on, there has to be a back exit!"

To his surprise she grabs his hand to led him tucking her folder into her purse as she goes like she's used to this. Naturally, she's the wife of Spider-Man. Mary Jane ordered the woman to flee to the exit as they scrabble around the debris. They would have made it if not for another body racing towards them. Pushing her to the side as he leapt Reillys' able to save them from the impact. She slid to a stop against the wall and he shielded her with his body as the creature turned it's attention on them. He doesn't know who or what it is just that he has to get her out of there. The moment never comes as the solid punch from behind leaves the beast knocked out before it can even hit the floor. Fleetingly he thinks that was sort of anti-climatic.

Kaine grunted in annoyance at the thing before glancing over at the people he saved. For a moment Reilly just stared at his uncle not sure how their going to play this then realizes Mary Jane might like to get up. Moving to the side he extended a hand and she...she looks at both at them searchingly.

"Uh...is everyone alright?" Ignoring his nephews' eye roll Kaine tried his best to maintain his professional air. To be fair he realized how awkward this situation is. Mary Jane and him both know what Kaine does for the government. It's just that she doesn't know that Reilly knows her sort-of-brother-in-law which means the clone has to act like he's a total stranger. Which pretty much summed up most of Reillys' civilian life in a nutshell.

"I'm okay." She responded looking rather dazed.

His uncles' eyes lingered on his nephews' bandaged wrist silently telling him that he wants to hear about that later. Oh joy. It's a struggle to contain his emotions lest Mary Jane get suspicious when he blandly answers: "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Kaine acts like a mother hen protecting her chicks as he barks orders at his team.

"Nice suit, red." Ozone sniped. The man is a two bit thug that Reillys' would never suspect as a member of the reformed government supervillain team. Mainly because he provided little use. The man had connection though he'd like to pretend he was the downtrodden everyman. Darkdevil had handled him with ease and a quick quip is at the tip of his tongue.

"Behave. You're already on a short leash." The reprimand is half at Ozone and half to stop Reilly from saying anything. Not that he would, he doubted anyone in New York was as careful at maintaining their secret identity as he was.

The three of them came to a stop once they were far enough away from the damage. Government vans were securing the perimeter already. At his side Mary Jane shook her head at the sight then stared at Reilly with that same look he couldn't read before.

"Thank you. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way..." she trailed off. Brow furrowed she pressed her hand to the side of his jacket...it came away scarlet.

"I thought you said you weren't injured?!" Kaine bellowed. It sounded like an accusation, far more personal and angry than a random stranger should be.

"I...I didn't think I was." He pulled back his jacket find a piece of shrapnel stuck in his side and a damp spot on his dark shirt. "I don't feel-"

"Probably because of the adrenaline. What about you?"

Mary Jane does a quick check in front of them to prove she's okay. It's enough to convince Kaine who nodded in approve when she's done.

"If there's nothing else you need ma'am I'll be seeing he gets the proper treatment." The gruffness in Kaines' voice doesn't match his gentleness.

"By all means. I hope you feel better, Reilly." The way she stares gives him the fleeting impression that if not for the looming giant between them she would do something. Not hug him of course, but something like a reassuring pat.

Ignoring the sudden lump in his throat he manages to croak out a parting joke. "I guess I really do have the worst luck."

Once she's out of sight they go through a series of random doors until they reach the abandoned room he knows Kaine was searching for. There aren't any cameras which makes it ideal for teleporting. "Can you manage?"

Kaine knows better than to question what he's able to do knowing that Reilly wouldn't risk both of their lives on pride. After nodding Reilly brings them back to his apartment thankful that he remembered to clean that morning. He let's his uncle take care of the rest to avoid the headache of arguing with him. The rip of this shirt is only a small annoyance as he thinks of the shopping he'll have do. Reilly hates buying suits despite liking the tailor Matt helped him befriend. Shopping for clothes...the things he did in the name of the law. The metal fragment comes out quickly followed by the clean up and stitching. Only once it's done does Kaine speak and he almost wishes this was a start of another argument. Instead he sees the fear he's been trying to deny in the ex-convicts eyes.

"You were sitting with Mary Jane?"

"Yeah. She's become interested in me." He shivered as the air condition kicked in with no protection from the sudden chill.

"Does she suspect-?"

"...I think so." Reilly doesn't shrug off Kaines' jacket when it covers him. The day was long and he's too tired to fight anymore tonight."She kept saying I remind her of someone. Apparently Normie thinks I look like Peter. Ever since he introduced us I've just **_happened_ **to bump into them. I've been asked about my parents and she acted weird when she heard my first name. I haven't told her anything though."

Sighing Kaine sat down next to him looking just as upset as Reilly felt. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing unless I have to. I'm not going to abandon everything I built..." _If I'm rejected_ went unsaid.

"Good." It also went unsaid that Kaine wouldn't go anywhere this time regardless of the outcome. Reilly fell asleep not even waking when he was carried to bed. It had been a hard day and he needed the rest if he was going to survive what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

...

"He saved your life?" Normie looked up from Phils' busted glider to gape at her.

"The longer this goes on the more and more convinced I am that we're on to something. Not everyone acts well in the face of danger. Some run, others freeze up."

"I don't know if I'd take that to mean he's involved in anything. Sometimes people just act without thinking. Heroic instinct I guess." Removing the burnt mess of wires from the casing he tossed to the side of the workbench.

"When you've been around this sort of thing long enough you can see these things. I saw the look in his eyes when he pushed me to the side. Reilly knew what he was doing." Mary Jane was glad it seemed like he was on the side of angels, she hadn't wanted him to be involved in some scheme. She liked him and hated to think it had all been a lie. "I was already suspicious enough when you couldn't find DNA from the swab."

"Honestly that was a longshot anyway. Getting it was tricky and the labels of a jacket isn't the best source for DNA anyway. Around the shoulders and neck would have been better. Of course if either of us tried that I think we'd call more attention to ourselves."

Excusing herself from the workshop Mary Jane dialed the number she got out of Normies' phone. It took three rings before it was picked up and she had paced the office twice. "Kaine."

There was a pause that could have meant so many things. It wasn't a strange reaction to have if she was being honest. She barely talked to the man and for all he knew she would never bother to find his cell number. If she did that must mean something was wrong. "Mary Jane? What happened?!"

She felt guilty for only calling when she needed help when he was so willing to provide it. They should have tried harder to understand Kaine and done more for him after he brought May home. But that would have to come later. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Another pause this one longer than the first. "You mean in person."

"Yes."

"That may be a problem." The phone crackled as he moved, either shifting foot to foot or getting away from prying ears. "I can't come around for visits anytime soon."

Mary Jane frowned at that because she knew he had in the past. Whether his job had permitted those trips she didn't know. Either way the Kaine she knew would make time if it was important. If it had to do with the family. "Maybe I can meet you somewhere."

"What?! No! I-I'll be out of town soon. I don't know how long."

His tone was off almost as if he was making something up on the spot. Was he lying to her? "I see. Well let me know when you're back. Then we can have a nice long chat."

"Ah...right."

Closing the cell with a snap she grumbled under her breath about Peters' sneaky genes. The ironic part was that when it came to her Kaine had always been more sensible. He knew better than to keep things and in fact had been more forward than they had expected. Something was up and she'd bet her life on it being connected to Reilly Tyne. Mary Jane had watched the two interact and there was familiarity there. Maybe to an outsider they would have looked like two strangers but she had a good eye. When he arrived Kaine had been shocked to see her there yes but his gaze had quickly fallen on Reilly. Almost like he wasn't sure what to do before the red head snapped out of the staring contest to help Mary Jane onto her feet. That was a detail that would have been forgotten if not for the clones' reaction to discovering the young mans' injury. Kaine didn't get that upset unless he knew the person otherwise he would have kept his cool. Which raised the obvious question: who was Reilly to Kaine?

If he was a threat to the family Kaine would have spoken up to warn them all. He wouldn't have been concerned and protective. What if anything Reilly felt towards the older man was hard to tell, the intern hid his emotions better. Mary Jane considered her options on how to proceed because as things were it looked like this unspoken game of theirs was going to go on indefinitely unless something changed. Getting DNA would have been ideal but it couldn't be done subtly. Phil might have been able to use the blood that covered her hand when she noticed Reillys' stained jacket...but she had been in too much of a daze afterward to think of that. Perhaps she was going about this all wrong and the direct path was needed. If the surprise entrance of Kaine had taught her anything was that her instincts were right. It might have been risky but Mary Jane had never been surer about anything in her life.

Normie didn't know what she was planning to do. He offered to find a phone number instead of an address only agreeing once she said she needed to see how Reilly was doing in person. That was only one of the reasons Mary Jane was going to go to Reilly Tynes' apartment. Halfway there she wondered if she should have brought a thank you basket or some other icebreaker. Not just to thank him but it would have made things less awkward especially given what she planned on saying. Knocking at the door Mary Jane mentally went over what she was going to say. When no one came to the door she reconsider the wisdom of showing up without knowing if anyone was home. Deciding to try again one more time before she left Mary Jane was rewarded for efforts. Reillys' eyes widen in alarm at seeing her and she took that moment to take in his appearance. It was the first time she saw him in anything other than a suit. The grey sweat pants and dark grey t-shirt made him seem more approachable. The shirt also made it apparent that he worked out as Mary Jane saw the visible lines of muscle.

"Mrs. Parker? What-is something wrong?"

"I told you to call me, Mary Jane." She reminded gently. When he stood in the doorway unable to do more that gape at her it became apparent that she'd have to say more. "Can I come in?"

In truth she wasn't sure if he would let her, while it was a bit rude of her to come part of her almost expected to find a costume on the chair. That she had happened upon him after he returned from some super battle. It was almost disappointing to note there were even an open windows.

"Uh sure." Hesitantly he moved aside then gestured to his living room for her to sit.

"How are you feeling Reilly?"

"Alright I suppose. Nothing vital was punctured, just a few stiches." He smiled ruefully at his injured side. "Mr. Nelson insisted that I take some time off after hearing about that. I guess someone with my luck needs to heal up a little before the next time."

"That makes sense to me. Of course in my experience bad luck is usually genetic." The Parker luck to be exact.

The red heads' head popped up at that. "Excuse me?"

"I think you might be related to my husband." Taking out a photo from her purse Mary Jane placed it in front of him on the coffee table. "There's a definite resemblance."

After a beat of staring at her incredulously Reilly picked up the picture. It had taken awhile to find the right photo and she hadn't wanted it to be a recent shot. Slowly he glanced up at her then cleared his throat. "Your husband and...?"

Mary Jane had taken the picture with Peter and Ben just before Ben had taken over as Spider-Man. She didn't know exactly what was going on, maybe Kaine was the focal point. They had no idea what clone genes did if they had children they might have aged faster as the parents' cells had been forced to grow into adulthood. All she knew was the way Kaine had reacted was the way one treated a child. Either theirs or someone else's that was dear to them. That was something she knew very well from experience.

"Peter is on the right, the one on the left is Ben Reilly. I was wondering if this was more than a coincidence."

The expression on Reillys' face was one of total shock. Whether for her boldness or actual surprise was hard to say. Mary Jane assumed it was the former otherwise she wouldn't be doing this in the first place.

"...I'm not sure what you want me to say Mrs. Parker."

Overlooking the return to the formal address Mary Jane gave her no nonsense face that never failed to make May nervous. "I think you have an idea of what I've assumed. In fact I'm sure you know exactly what I'm getting at."

The young man across from her didn't look intimidated just tired. Running a hand over his short cropped hair he slid the photo back to her.

"Well it's been a long day so please enlighten me just to make sure we're on the same page."

This wasn't the reaction she expected at all. "You really need me to spell this out?"

"I'm studying law and I've come to realize that in some situations parties tend to see the issue differently. I'm not sure what you're accusing me of."

Okay this definitely wasn't what Mary Jane expected when she came up with this confrontation idea. She had always been the one in control and it's then that she realizes her mistake. No matter who Reilly really was she knew that he was Foggys' best intern. There was a reason he was such good lawyer material beyond his passion for the work.

"What makes you think I'm accusing you of anything?" Two could play this game of being vague and pretending not to understand. After all Mary Jane was the master of fake personas once upon a time.

"Just the impression I'm getting with this sudden interest Normie and you with me have lately. Plus this," he gestured to the picture. "You say I look like him. Why not bring that to your husbands' attention and have him decide if we should meet? Why are you here?"

At this rate they'd be talking in circles so it was best if Mary Jane just got to the point already. He wasn't going to crack under the pressure, not yet anyway. "Fine. I believe there's a reason for your appearance and that you're named Reilly. At first I wondered if you were another fraud. We had a girl arrive at our house claiming to be Bens' daughter. I was suspicious but now that we've spent some time together I'm sure that's not the case. I think you may be Bens' son."

Reilly was rubbing his face when she dropped that bombshell so she missed any clues his expression would give. When he removed his hands there was no telltale signs of what he was feeling. "Why? Because of how I _look_? Because my _FIRST_ name happens to be the same as his last name? That's why you think this?"

It sounded flimsy out loud, for a young man used to dealing with evidence and facts it must be rather ridiculous. Or would be if he truly didn't know what she was talking about.

"As strange as it sounds that was what I based this on, yes. I trust my gut instincts. Although there's also the matter of Kaine. I saw how you two interacted. You know him don't you?"

"Of course." He folded his arms against his chest almost defensively ignoring the hopeful look Mary Jane was sending him. "Kaine is the leader of the government team for reforming criminals with superhuman abilities. Normie had him over once and he tried to get me to do random errands for him."

It sounded like the clone had made himself a nuance in the interns' opinion. A logical explanation that Mary Jane suspected Normie would confirm if asked. Even so it didn't match up with what she had witness pass between the two.

"I find it very hard to believe that's why Kaine was so worried over you. I'm a mother and aunt. I know how someone feels when a loved one is hurt. Yes, I know that very well and I also know Kaine well enough to know that he wouldn't act like that around anyone. You're important to him."

"If you say so." Reilly murmured not looking too convinced. "I don't claim to know what goes on in his mind. In fact I find it rather hard to fathom."

"He has often acted rashly usually where emotions are involved but at heart I believe his prime concern is his family."

"Are we still talking about Kaine?" The young man may be a good actor but even she doubts anyone could fake that incredulous reaction.

"You don't see him that way?"

Brown eyes skimmed her face taking in her serene expression with a critical look. If Mary Jane could have a power then she wished it was telepathy so she could know what he was thinking. His face was a mask giving little away and what did slip through was hard to comprehend since it could be read several different way. "No, I don't. "

It was the shortest of his replies spoken with a flat voice that said he had nothing more to say on the matter. Mary Jane floundered for a moment to bring the flow of conversation back. Some how she had lost whatever control she had gained and they both knew it. He didn't give her the chance to get a second wind, rising to his feet he silently signaled it was time for her to leave. Regretfully she stood up as well still not convinced she was wrong but not knowing how to prove it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker, I can't be who you want me to be."

There was regret on his face and something hard to define. Whatever it was made Reilly look impossibly young right then making the mother in her yearn to bring him in for a hug. It hurt to force herself from reaching out to offer comfort, Mary Jane wasn't certain it would be accepted if she did.

"You already are. I still believe there's a connection though. Even if there isn't you're a fine young man that I know we'd love to have as part of the family." That motherly feeling came back when his lips twitched upward into such a fragile smile. It took her back to another young man years ago that wanted Peter and her to be happy even if he never could be. Ben had stared at them with such longing to be part of their lives it broke her heart. Perhaps this had all started with nothing more than a hunch and perhaps she didn't have any physical evidence to support her theory. But Mary Jane was certain in her heart of hearts that this young man was family. A certainty that grew more with each meeting and knew nothing he could say would convince her otherwise.

"Good night Mrs. Parker."

"Good night Reilly, please feel better." Before she could give in to the impulse to embrace him the young man drew back into the shadows and closed the door with a finality that echoed in the quiet hallway.

...


End file.
